Naruto & Osero
by DemonicGames
Summary: In the village of Konoha a boy name naruto live with his best friend Osero live in the same apartment. Graduation is coming up at the ninja academy see how it works out.This is not a Yaoi fiction and there is no saskue so fans of him
1. Prologue

Hello sorry this is my first fan fiction and I'm probably not good. This fan fiction takes place in the Naruto anime from the start. I added a character (Osero)and him and naruto are great friends. Sorry Saskue fans I don't think ill have him in this fan fiction but if its successful I will put him in the next one and no this isn't a yoai fan fiction. If there is anything better I can do please tell me in a pm or a review.

* * *

Naruto & Osero

Prologue

In the village of Konoha a boy named Naruto was sitting on a swing. He was watching the other students of the ninja academy be taken home by their parents. Naruto didn't have any parents and everyone in the village hated him well... except for Osero his best and only friend. The only thing separating Naruto and Osero from being brothers is DNA. Osero also had no parents and everyone in the village hated him too. Strange no?

They live in the same apartment since its easier and cheaper than living alone. Osero did cooking the most because… Naruto can only cook instant ramen Naruto mostly cleans up. There is 2 bedrooms with an good size bed, a bathroom, and a kitchen.

They both are in the ninja academy and the graduation test is coming up. They train together each day at the training grounds so they are pretty strong and know a few jutsu.

* * *

Next chapter they will graduate and some other stuff so please tell me if anything is wrong and ill fix it please review.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please tell me if anything is wrong and ill fix it. in this Osero is popular like Saskue and Naruto secertly hides his smartness I gave him and also his strength.

Naruto & Osero

Chapter One: Graduation

* * *

Naruto POV

I opened my eyes and look at the clock and it said '' 6:30 A.M. ''I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I got a pair of clothes and went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

Osero POV

I woke up to the shower running, meaning naruto is taking a shower.I got out of my bed and went to the kitchen and fixed a breakfest of bacon, suny side up eggs, and toast with a cup of juice. I ate my breakfeast while waiting for naruto to finish his shower.

"morning Osero i'm done with the bathroom" He said as he steped out of the bathroom.

"okay naruto I made you some breakfeast, I ate mine already'' I said as I walked to my bedroom to get clothes.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, after a few seconds of wating for the water to warm up I got I was done I got dressed and went outside to see naruto just finishing his breakfeast,we then left for the academy. When we arrived at the academy everyone was excited we took our seats and waited for our teach, Iruka Umino,which is sometimes late. About one minute before he arived a pink haired girl and a blonde head girl ran in yelling

''I'm sitting next to him bimbo'' Sakura Haruno

''No I am billboard head'' Ino Yamanaka

They were of course arguring about who would sit next to me which I hate both of them a good bit because they are anoying, If I get on a team with even one of them I will probaly go insane the first week.

"Queit" Yelled Iruka-Sensei

At that time everyone shut up thank you Iruka-Sensei, Sakura and ino decided to sit behind me.

"Good now today are the geninexams, I will call your name and you will go next door for the exam, if you pass you will get a leaf headband" Iruka-Sensei anounced

Most of the students said yes or nodded there heads.

"Ok first up is Shikamaru Nara"

"How troublesome.." sighed the class genuis... when he came back he had a headband on his arm he took his seat and went back to sleep. After a few names were called I heard

"Next is Osero Niah" I sighed and went into the exam room, about one minute later I walk back in with a headband in my hand and sat back down next to Naruto who was grinning like a fox, then...

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki" I heard.

Naruto's POV

I was siting in the classroom waiting for my name to be called, at that time I heard,

"Next is Osero Niah" I grinned nowing he would definetly pass I thought as he walk out the door, he came back a minute later with a headband in his hand I then grinned like a fox, then Iruka-Sensei Said

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki"

I grinned like a fox again got up and walked into the exam room.I was asked to make 2 working clones... I made 5 working clones the examiners eyes got big as dinner plates, probaly because im the worst studen in the academy, they threw the headband at me and I put in on, after that I walked back to the classroom again grinning like a fox, when I walked into the classroom everyone's eyes got big in surprize that I all the commotion died down iruka-Sensei started anouncing the teams the seventh one was...

"Team seven Osero Niah, Sakura Haruno(she screamed with joy), and Naruto Uzumaki(me and Osero grinned, Sakura cried), your team leader is Kakashi Hayate"said Iruka-Sensei


End file.
